


三兄弟要永远在一起

by Grace_zhao



Category: ASL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_zhao/pseuds/Grace_zhao
Summary: 三兄弟对彼此的变态欲望
Relationships: ASL - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	三兄弟要永远在一起

**Author's Note:**

> OOC慎入

三兄弟就是要一直在一起 “啊今天也是平静的一天呢～”娜美神清气爽地站在船舷边，伸了个懒腰。“娜～美～斯旺～”山治像旋风一样飘着爱心端上一杯咖啡：“我特别为lady调制的爱心咖啡～请用～”娜美微笑着接过咖啡，下一秒就被巨大的冲击力按了一脸。“娜美！山治！我～饿～了！”两声巨大的咚在阳光号上空飘过，伴随着教训船长的愤怒的声音。“呦吼吼吼～确实，又是平静的一天呢～”布鲁克端着杯子笑道。 “路飞～”青年们愉悦的声音交织着从空中传来。”娜美心虚地松开卡住自家船长脖子的手。上次两位大哥听见路飞肚子叫，可是狠狠地给他们上了一课。“艾斯！萨博！”路飞露出他的招牌笑脸，伸长了手臂把哥哥们从天上拽了下来。“喂不要这么莽莽撞撞的啊笨蛋！”又是两声清脆的咚，大海贼和革命军完美以脸着陆。艾斯的额头上暴起青筋，被萨博一手按了回去。“好了艾斯，别对弟弟这么粗暴。”金发大哥的脸上挂着完美的笑容。”今天可是大日子呢。”路飞疑惑地歪头看着两个哥哥。看到路飞标准的疑惑表情，艾斯心里有了不好的预感：“喂路飞，你不会忘了吧！”路飞茫然地盯了哥哥一会儿，恍然大悟：“哦！今天是婚礼！” “等等...婚礼？”甲板上已经围满了草帽团的成员。“谁的婚礼？”山治震惊地看着他们，很显然这个词勾起了他一些不好的回忆。“我们三个的！”路飞把两个哥哥按进怀里，脸上的笑容天真灿烂。“先不说三人婚礼的问题，这场婚礼就只有这几个人参加吗？”乌索普惊讶地大喊。“前面半段才是重点吧？”索隆皱着眉头。娜美痛苦地扶额：“路飞，你知道为什么人们要举行婚礼吗。”“嗯！艾斯和萨博说，是因为结婚了就可以永远在一起了！”甲板上谴责的目光都看向三兄弟中年长的两个。 ”路飞，结婚是要和自己喜欢的人在一起，你会想要跟她亲热，跟她一起吃饭，一起睡觉...”航海士今天也为船长操透了心。“那不就是我们曾经说要一起过的日子吗？”路飞完全没明白大家为什么反对这件事。“这完全不是一回事好吗！”草帽团全体鲨鱼脸咆哮。路飞歪了歪头，想起了顶上战争结束后，三兄弟一起度过的那个饱含着眼泪，喘息，亲吻的火热夜晚，那个晚上他感觉到即使是这些年狂热追逐的冒险也没能完全驱走的孤独感消失了。艾斯和萨博说，只要结婚就可以一直一直这样在一起。所以...“我们现在就来结婚吧！”路飞笑嘻嘻地拉起自己的两个兄弟：“我们三个...要永远在一起啊！”和兄弟挤挨在一起，感受着对方肌肤的热度源源不断的传递过来，只有这种时候才能感受到自己和这世界的连结，觉得自己的存在是件好事，兄弟三人都这么想着，草帽团的成员们看着自家船长的眼神，明白事情已经发展到不可控的状态了。“那么，我来做这次婚礼的主持人。”马尔科保持着他一贯波澜不惊的表情，就好像他和艾斯出发之前没有被老爹以一言难尽的表情目送，并且他接下来要主持的婚礼再普通不过一样。“虽然没有蛋糕，但是山治会为我们准备宴会的对吧！”金发的厨子看着连发梢都在期待的船长，做了最后的确认：“所以，这就是你想要的，是吗？路飞？”少年低下头，帽檐投下阴影。“啊，这就是我一直想要的。”山治点上一根烟：“不再邀请客人了吗？”一直没吭声的萨博回答：“那可就太混乱了。“想到日常从他这里获取自家儿子近况的革命军首领被通知婚礼消息时裂开的表情，他带着笑意看向路飞：“我们只是，想要这样一个仪式而已。“ ”那还等什么呢，快点开始婚礼，接下来就可以开宴会了。”山治碾灭了烟，开始计画宴会菜谱。 小船长的脸上露出个大大的笑容，艾斯和萨博也放松了绷紧的身体，发色瞳色皆不相同的两个男人看向自家小弟弟的眼神一致的温柔宠溺。“好吧，那么婚礼开始，在大海的见证下，你们可以宣誓了。”马尔科举起右手。“我的余生，都将奉献给我的兄弟，无尽的冒险和风一样的自由。”三个人围成一圈，感受着爱意在彼此之间流淌。“呦嚯嚯嚯～”布鲁克首先送上他的祝福，小提琴奏出欢快的旋律。女士们对此可没有神经大条的男人那么乐观，但是在计算完被海军英雄和最恶的罪犯找上门的几率以后，她们也加入了狂欢，到时候就让船长自己在前面顶住好了。经历过最初的震惊后，草帽团的所有船员都一心扑进了山治准备的大餐里，马尔科和乌鸦一人端着一个餐盘，很显然他们对于自家那个惹祸精很有共同话题。 路飞像往常一样囫囵完自己那份就去抢伙伴的，艾斯和萨博这次却没有顺着弟弟，他们一起把肚皮滚圆的路飞从饭桌上拖下来：“好了，路飞，给他们一点吃饱的机会吧。” 萨博温柔地把路飞嘴角的酱汁抹掉，三兄弟回到了路飞那个小小的船长室。由于原材料的稀有，万里阳光号不是一艘很大的海贼船。因此船长室也只在放下一张柔软的大床后就显得有点局促。路飞进门就绊倒在大床上，他的两个兄弟倒在他身边。宴会上喝的酒尽职尽责地发挥了效用，路飞觉得空气的温度开始逐渐升高，他的兄弟们的身体也变得火热——这倒可能不是酒精的功劳，鉴于他的大哥本身就是热烈的火焰。想到这里，路飞被自己逗笑了，然后他侧过身，给了他像火焰一样的大哥一个黏糊糊的亲吻，带着点撒娇的意味。“啊路飞，这不公平。”总是穿的一本正经的二哥这会儿扯开了领口，他带着委委屈屈的表情凑上前去，“也亲亲我嘛。”路飞又扭头亲吻萨博。两个哥哥在轮流接吻的间隙成功扒掉了所有人的衣服，三兄弟都尽量想要贴紧对方，滚烫的肌肤让紧紧缠绕在他们梦境中的恐惧消散了。"艾斯……”路飞不适地扭动身子，大哥的手指也比常人高温，那手指现在正在他的后穴里扣挖。“你太粗鲁了，艾斯。”萨博终于放过路飞的嘴唇，现在那里已经变得艳红而湿润。但是他也没做出什么去组止他的兄弟，反而低头去品尝路飞胸前的乳豆，一只手握住了路飞的性器。“唔……”路飞仰起头，大眼睛里蓄满了泪水。“真狡猾，萨博。”艾斯这么说着，一口咬上了路飞的耳珠。被两个兄长夹在中间的男孩小声啜泣着，被前后夹攻的快感让他脑子里一片混乱。他的后穴已经变得一片泥泞，骨节分明的四根手指在里面进进出出。扩张的差不多了，艾斯趁着路飞还因为萨博的动作失神的时候把自己的滚烫一口气埋了进去。路飞无声地张大了嘴，身体因为巨大的刺激紧绷了起来。“放松，路飞，别紧张……已经进去了。”“呜……”路飞颤抖着更深地靠进大哥怀里，然后又伸手去够萨博：“要萨博。”已经成年的家伙仍然擅长撒娇，软软的小奶音勾的萨博心都化了，蔚蓝的眼睛里一片柔软。他放弃继续抚慰路飞的性器，转而去摸他两个兄弟的结合处，感谢路飞的橡胶体质，他花了点时间还是捅进去了一根手指。路飞的性器已经硬的流水，直挺挺得戳在萨博的腹肌上。但是平时一直无条件满足他的兄长这次没有回应他，而是专心地和艾斯一起在他的后穴里碾磨。没能得到回应的路飞喘息着把手伸向下体，然后被艾斯一把抓住：“别这样做，路飞。现在还不是时候。”萨博终于也做好了扩张，他动作轻柔但是坚定地把自己顶了进去。路飞像小猫一样哭叫着，他胡乱挣扎，但是两个哥哥交替冲撞着他们最爱的小弟弟，很快他的挣扎就变成了无力的推拒和攀附。萨博很快碾过了能让路飞变得疯狂的那一点，他向来记忆力不错。艾斯松开了钳制着路飞的手，转而拥紧了萨博。三个兄弟都像要把彼此按进骨血那样用力，在缠绕的气息，汗湿的喘息里，他们一同达到了高潮。路飞没能停止哭泣，但是他努力地抹掉眼泪：“所以现在我们能永远在一起了吗？”萨博和艾斯轻轻亲吻他的脸颊：“嗯，我们能永远在一起了。”


End file.
